1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for acquiring bioinformation and an apparatus for testing bioinformation, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for acquiring bioinformation by using an optical sensor in a non-invasive manner and an apparatus, which includes the apparatus for acquiring bioinformation, for testing bioinformation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blood pressure or blood flow information may be used to analyze a state of health of a person. In general, blood pressure is crucial biological information, including information regarding a cardiac output, elasticity of blood vessels, and a physiological change of a subject.
Blood pressure may be measured using an invasive or non-invasive method. An example of an invasive method involves directly measuring pressure of blood vessels by inserting a catheter into the blood vessels. However, this method cannot be conveniently and frequently used to check a state of health of a person due to the insertion of the catheter and a risk of bleeding in arteries.
Non-invasive methods may include auscultation, oscillometry, tonometry, and the like. Auscultation and oscillometry are performed to measure blood pressure by using a cuff. Through auscultation, systolic pressure and diastolic pressure of a subject may be measured by measuring Korotkoff sounds that are generated as the cuff gradually contracts. Also, oscillometry may be performed to measure an actual change of pressure in the cuff as the cuff contracts. Tonometry may be performed to measure a change of an internal arterial pressure by using a sensor placed on an artery in a state in which an effect of tension of blood vessel walls is removed by pressing the artery in such a manner that an external carotid artery having skeletal support such as radial artery has a planar portion. However, the above-described non-invasive methods are not appropriate to measure a blood pressure change of a person in real time.